


Five services the characters of Firefly attended

by mlle



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: 1000-5000 Words, Agnostic Character, Atheist Character, Biblical References, Catholic, Christian Character, Christianity, Gen, Interfaith, Nondenominational Christian, Religion, Religious Pluralism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle/pseuds/mlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1: I lifted the <a href="http://www.trappist.net">Monastery of the Holy Spirit</a> straight out of Georgia, even the part about the monks who make bonsai trees.</p><p>3: Simon and River are chatting during the recitation of the <a href="http://www.ecatholic2000.com/pray/prayer7.shtml">Nicene Creed</a>.</p><p>4: You can read about Rahab <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rahab">here</a>.  Om Nimah Shivaya vaguely translates to "the divine in me bows to the divine in you."  You should remember Petaline.  Emma is the girl who asks Book for a reading, Lucy is the girl who sings "Amazing Grace" at the end.  I made Laurie Ann and Rajika up, but if you watched "Heart of Gold" with me, I could point Laurie Ann out to you.</p></blockquote>





	Five services the characters of Firefly attended

### No. 1: Inara, as a part of her Companion training — The Monastery of the Holy Spirit, Sihnon

  
Companions are trained extensively, not just in sexual techniques and Buddhist meditation, the dulcimer and the use of weapons. Companions are trained, additionally, in all the 'verse's major religions and spiritual practices. Should they be asked, they are prepared to accompany a client to service, to pray with a client in the tradition of the client's choosing, to offer counsel, lively discussion, or a sympathetic ear without having to check the Cortex wiki.

Inara has attended services in as many traditions and denominations as it is possible to encounter on Sihnon, and House Madrassa has hosted many more, with guest speakers and teachers.

There is a Trappist monastery on the planet, in the mountains not far from the complex of training houses. The monks make fudge and bonsai trees to sell to visitors. They are forbidden by their Rule to accept alms. They are apart from the world and yet in it, and their Rule provides that they admit visitors to five of their seven daily services.

The first time Inara visits the monastery, it's because she's required to for her training. She wears a simple black dress, leaves her hair down, doesn't bother with the veil. Mass at the monastery is not interactive. She watches from the visitor pews, placed on a balcony inside the cathedral. From above, the light glints off the monks' hair, or the skin where the hair should be. They are lined up in rows, chanting together.

The reading is from Luke, about Jesus and the sinful woman who anointed his feet. The monks nod along. Inara knows they will themselves encounter women, sinful and not — visitors to the monastery are never scarce — but she can't help but feel the reading is speaking to House Madrassa, or about House Madrassa. Or something of the sort.

She will, she decides, take a bonsai back for the house priestess. She will smile at the monk who takes her credits. She will visit again.  


### No. 2: Shepherd Book — the nondenominational church on Haven

  
He worries that whole week leading up to his first service. Worries what passages to use, what to say or not say, whether he's gotten rusty speaking in front of so many assembled. And they'll actually be assembled, not just thrown together in the ship's small kitchen or encountered one by one on his way from the lounge to the cargo hold. The miners give him a wide berth during the week, but he knows they'll all turn out to the small church come Sunday morning.

He worries over his choice of psalms — had originally favored 107 for its serendipitous wording, but begins to fear it's too obvious, too expected, not really even relevant, he's lost his way with crafting elements into a unified whole, he's too out of practice for this, should have started off easy, should have assisted another Shepherd on some other moon, maybe, maybe shouldn't have left his family of heathens quite so soon as this.

He worries, and he prays, and when Sunday comes he reads the blasted thing anyway, and the faces he watches in the congregation tell him there was no need for worrying at all.  
_Then they cried out to the LORD in their trouble,    
and he brought them out of their distress._

He stilled the storm to a whisper;    
the waves of the sea were hushed.

They were glad when it grew calm,    
and he guided them to their desired haven.  


### No. 3: Simon, age 13 (because he's curious) and River, age 8 (because she's tagging along) — Our Lady of the Assumption, Capital City, Osiris

  
_We believe in one God, _  
"Simon, can we please go?"  
_the Father, the Almighty,   
maker of heaven and earth, _  
"I reject heaven as a literalist concept. Can we please go?"  
_of all that is seen and unseen.   
We believe in one Lord, Jesus Christ,   
the only Son of God, _  
"Siiiiiiimon—"  
"SHHHHHHH."  
_eternally begotten of the Father,   
God from God, Light from Light,   
true God from true God,   
begotten, not made, _  
"That doesn't even make sense! These people are telling themselves falsehoods."  
_one in being with the Father.   
Through Him all things were made.   
For us men and our salvation _  
"River, I'm trying to listen."  
_He came down from heaven:   
by the power of the Holy Spirit,   
He was born of the Virgin Mary, and became man. _  
"But I'm bored! And the irrelevant conclusions here are making my head hurt."  
_For our sake He was crucified under Pontius Pilate;   
He suffered, died, and was buried.   
On the third day He rose again _  
"You didn't have to come with me, you know."  
_in fulfillment of the scriptures:   
He ascended into heaven   
and is seated at the right hand of the Father. _  
"What else would I have done?"  
_He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead,   
and his kingdom will have no end. _  
"Bothered someone who isn't me."  
_We believe in the Holy Spirit,   
the Lord, the giver of life,   
who proceeds from the Father and the Son. _  
"But I love to bother you best, big brother."  
_With the Father and the Son,   
He is worshiped and glorified. _  
"I know you do, mei mei."  
_He has spoken through the Prophets.   
We believe in one, holy, catholic, and apostolic Church.   
We acknowledge one baptism for the forgiveness of sins. _  
"So can we please—"  
_We look for the resurrection of the dead,   
and the life of the world to come. _  
"God, fine. Yes, we can go."  
_Amen._  


### No. 4: the girls of the Heart of Gold

  
Two years and four months after their last stand, the girls of the Heart of Gold put the finishing touches on their private chapel. It ain't much to look at from the outside: small, square, wrapped in solar sheeting just like the house. But it's theirs, and no one can take it from them.

That Sunday, they hold their first meeting inside. There are flowers — grown special in the new greenhouse — and they're everywhere, just spilling right out of vases and off tables and practically out the door. To the right, there's a statue of Mary holding the baby Jesus. To the left, a plaque dedicating the chapel to the memory of Nandi.

They don't worry themselves over finding a preacher to come speak. Anyway, Laurie Ann's been teaching herself everything she can off the Cortex, about the holy books, public speaking, and ministering to community. The girls are more than happy to watch and listen as she reads to them from the old, oversized Bible she found at market.

Not necessarily for irony's sake, she picks the story of Rahab. She reads it out after Rajika begins the service with kirtan, chanting Om Nimah Shivaya. Emma leads everybody in prayer and then silent meditation. Lucy sings "There is a Balm in Gilead."

Petaline watches it all from the last pew, holding Jonah in her lap, ready to slip out quietly if he gets to fussing.  


### No. 5: Mal, during the war

  
The last service Mal attends is held in a foxhole in Serenity Valley. They pray for the men and women they've lost since the start of the war. They pray to be victorious when the Alliance finally arrives to take the valley. Mal kisses the cross around his neck, and feels so, so certain. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1: I lifted the [Monastery of the Holy Spirit](http://www.trappist.net) straight out of Georgia, even the part about the monks who make bonsai trees.
> 
> 3: Simon and River are chatting during the recitation of the [Nicene Creed](http://www.ecatholic2000.com/pray/prayer7.shtml).
> 
> 4: You can read about Rahab [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rahab). Om Nimah Shivaya vaguely translates to "the divine in me bows to the divine in you." You should remember Petaline. Emma is the girl who asks Book for a reading, Lucy is the girl who sings "Amazing Grace" at the end. I made Laurie Ann and Rajika up, but if you watched "Heart of Gold" with me, I could point Laurie Ann out to you.


End file.
